1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensing device for sensing pressure between a windshield wiper and a windshield. More particularly, the invention relates to a sensing device that can measure pressure between the wiper and windshield under both static and dynamic conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the development of windshield wiper designs, it is desirable to test the performance of a wiper by determining the pressure applied by the wiper on a windshield. Thus, it remains desirable to provide a sensor design that facilitates a measurement of pressure between the wiper and the windshield. It is also desirable to provide a sensor that allows the measurement of pressure between the wiper and the windshield under both a static condition, wherein the wiper is held in one position on the windshield, and a dynamic condition, wherein the wiper moves along the windshield.